Harry Potter and His Sixth Year
by MindyLou
Summary: Harry is at the Dursleys and is miserable, but with the help of his friends he might be able to bounce back. slight HG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dream  
  


"Hoo,hoo," Hedwig hooted at Harry from her cage.

"Shhhhhhhh!" But Harry was too late.  
  


"SHUT THAT BLOODY OWL UP!" yelled Uncle Vernon form the downstairs of Number Four Privet Drive.  
  


Harry did not answer back and Uncle Vernon did not expect one. Actually, all of the Dursleys had gotten used to his unresponsiveness. Not that they cared, they had to be civil towards him or they would get an unpleasant visit from the members of the Order.  
  


Harry hadn't left his room at all that summer except for the few times he had gotten enough to eat to keep himself alive, which he did for Ron and Hermione. Harry was still brooding over the events in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  


'How could I have been so stupid?' he thought to himself. 'I should have yelled louder, looked through the house, anything but believe that stupid house elf. It's all my fault...' Upon thinking that Harry felt hot tears come to his eyes and he fell down on his bed and cried himself to sleep. Later that night he dreamt of Sirius.  
  
*Dream*  
  


"Harry GO! We can take care of things here, go back to school and tell Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled while fighting off a death eater with his wand. When Harry still hesitated he said "GO!" in a firm voice.  
  


"Harry, watch out!" that was Hermione. A black hooded death eater was advancing on Harry and when Sirius turned his back to protect Harry, the death eater he was fighting shot a curse at him and with a surprised look on his face Sirius fell through the veil....  
  


"NO!" Harry yelled, waking up with a cold sweat on his face.  


Harry silenced himself for a moment to see if his yell had woken up the rest of the house, but he was answered by a loud snoring from his uncle's room that told him no.  
  


Harry laid down again but he did not dream of Sirius again that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Back to the Burrow  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of an insistent tapping on his bedroom window.  
  


"It's too early, go away," Harry mumbled. The tapping sound only grew louder and finally got a response from Harry.  
  


"Okay,okay," I'm coming. Harry stood up and groggily made his way to the window. He opened it and two owls flew in, one: a snowy white owl, was his own Hedwig. And the other one was a brown tawny that he didn't recognize. Harry relieved the tawny owl first and took it to Hedwig's cage to eat and rest. Then he turned to his own owl.  
  


"How was your trip?" he asked it. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately as he untied the letter on her extended foot and then flew over to the cage as well.  
  


Looking at the two letters, he saw that one had a Hogwarts seal and decided to open it first. It was from Dumbledore.  
  


Dear Harry,  
  


I have written to inform you that I will be buying your school supplies and sending them either to you or to the Weasley family. As you know, you are not allowed to leave the Dursley's for a while until things settle back down. Unless I or another member of the Order give you permission. Enjoy the rest of the Holidays and write about anything out of the ordinary and I will be there as soon as I can.  
  


Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  


'Cant even buy my own supplies!' thought Harry, but he understood about Dumbledore's instructions. Harry turned to the next letter and found that it was from his best friend Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hey mate!  
  


Hope the muggles are treating you right!If they aren't then they will get an unpleasant visit from the member's of the Order. And Mad-Eye can be a little scary at some points and I suspect that a meeting like this wouldn't end well…Hermione is coming over next weeekend and she is staying the rest of the holidays. Mum wants to know if you would like to come over too. Reply with your answer so we can inform Dumbledore. Dad is still working at the Ministry trying to keep up with like four departments, we don't see much of him anymore. Bill and Charlie are on business for the Order, Percy is still being a prat, and me.. Well I'm doing fine. So how are you? You know Harry….what happened last year.. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself please. Well I have to go, Fred and George just blew Mum's muffins up.  
  


Ron  
  
Normally after getting a letter from the outsid world ahrry would reply immediately, but he didn't feel too well. He decided to catch up on the stuff that he missed last year, pried up the loose floorboard where he kept all his valuables, and reread his 4th and 5th year text books. Harry read all of his books twice and was starting on his third round when he started getting sleepy and drifted off. As soon as his eyes closed, Harry had nightmares playin on the back of his eyelids like movies, one after the other. He was plagued by dreams of Voldemort.  
  


*Dream*  
  


"So I presume that you have made arrangements with the Dementors from Azkaban?" said an icy voice that belonged ot someone sitting in a high hard backed chair facing towards a glowing fire in a stone fireplace. The chair was facin away from Harry.  
  


"Ye-yes master," said a petrified voice. "They w-will be h-here as soon as p-p-possible."  
  


"Good," said the first voice. The figure stood up. It had on long black robes and a hood over his face. As he lowered the hood, Harry caught the red eyes of Voldemort, and a blinding flash of green light sent an exploding sear of pain through Harry's scar.  
Harry sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around hi head, trying to make it stop hurting.He felt like his head was about to explode. Then as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone and Harry could see clearly again.  
  


Shaking, Harry walked over to his desk and turned on his lamp, light flooded the room. Rubbing his forehead Harry grabbed some clothes and shakily walked down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. He was staring to stink and he was getting tired of it.  
Harry got under the warm water and let it run over his body. He scrubbed his hair twice with shampoo and cream rinse then he scrubbed his body all over. Harry stepped out of the shower and decided to change in his room. When he got there however, it was packed with people. Most of them with bright red hair.  
  


"Harry!"yelped his best friend Hermione, pulling him into a hug. Only when she pulled away did she notice that all Harry had on was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Hermione turned red with embarrassment. Harry also turned away embarrassed and mumbled to them that he was going to go change. He went down the hallway and changed quickly then he went back to his room.  
  


He entered his room to find Hermione and Ron fighting about something. As soon as they saw Harry the let their voices trail off. Harry could feel the tension.  
  


"What?" he asked warily. He had a feeling they were fighting about him.  
  


"We were worried when you didn't answer my letter," said Ron. "So we decided to come and bring you back."  
  


"How did you guy get here?" he asked them.  
  


"By broom," answered Ron, pointing at a row of brooms against the wall.  
  


"Where's your stuff?" asked Fred and George.  
  


"Downstairs in the closet," he answered back.  
  


Without a word they went downstairs and within a moment they were back again his trunk at hand.  
  


"Okay mate. Let's go," said Ron.  
  


"Wait. What about my trunk?" Harry asked.   
  


"Oh simple." Ginny pulled out her wand mumbled something and the trunk vanished. This was the first time Ginny had said anything so Harry took a moment to look her over.  
  


'She looks better than last year' thought Harry. Harry got all of his things together and flew off into the night with Hermione and the Weasleys.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  


When the group landed at the Burrow the next morning Mrs.Weasley was in the yard with a worried look on her face. When she saw all of them land a look of relief filled her eyes and then that look immediately turned to worry when she looked Harry over.  
  


"Oh you poor dear,"she told him. "Didn't them damn muggles feed you? You are all skin and bones! Well come on, breakfasts on." she said bustling them all into the house. Once inside she set the table and loaded Harry's plate first. She loaded it with eggs. sausage and toast. Then she plunked down a glass of pumpkin juice and stood there expectantly until he started eating.  
  


As Harry was assuring Mrs.Weasly that he was stuffed to the brim, Arthur Weasly came down the stairs.  
  


"Harry!" he exclaimed. He had a happy look on his face, but there were really dark bags under his eyes and he looked tired. And he probably was compared to what Ron had told him in his letter.  
  


"Well I have to be off. Good seeing you Harry," and with that he walkled up to the fire place, took a pinch of powder from a flowered vase and threw it into the fire. When the flames turned emerald he steeped into them and shouted "Diagon Alley" and was soon traveling on the floo network.  
  


Harry recalled his first time traveling on the floo network. It wasn't exactly pleasant, considering he ended up in the wrong gate in an evil shop with soot all over him, and oh yeah, he ran into his arch enemy Draco Malfoy. Fortunately Draco didn't see Harry because he hid in a cabinet.  
  


"Earth to Harry," Ron was waving his hand in Harry's face. " Mum said we could go to sleep now."  
  


So Harry followed Ron into his room and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
